I offer you a cupcake of regret D:
by MuryoKarasu
Summary: Flaky is hanging out with the girls, when she later come to realize she haven't been that nice to Flippy, avoiding him, and now tries to find a way to make up for it D: Third chapter up, pretty much emotions in the air...but not the sweet kind.. D: Flaky's attempt to fix their friendship, might not have gone that well.. and she don't know what to do
1. Ch1 - There once were a shy girl

**This is simply a fanfiction idea I got from watching the show and read all the specific information from the htf-wiki.**  
**I do apologize for my english, since it's not my first language..'**  
**But please go easy on me, it's the first time writing something like this,  
I'm usually not that fond of writing as other characters than my own,  
frightened of not being able to capture them properly... But I do hope it will be a good try at least ^^''**  
**I'm using firefox to check my spelling xux' just so you know..'**

* * *

It were a late evening and Flaky were out with her friends, Lammy, that were her best friend, of the girls, and then Giggles, and Petunia. They had a girls night out! They had been going to the cinema together and after that going to Lammys house to have a tea party with the dolls, even if that weren't really Flakys interest, she were more for cooking and sports, but the other girls were more for tea-parties and dolls, and she did want to spend some time with them, she she agreed on their little games.  
She sighed lightly when the girls started to talk about boys, Petunia giggled a bit as her cheeks turned red, "alright! I start! I like... Handy.." she started but got interrupted by Lammy. "Haha, who would have thought~"

Giggles grinned at her as she continue.. "I do find.. Mime cute, and um.. Cro-Marmot is okay, Lumpy too.." she said as she were thinking about it.  
The other girls teased her a bit. "Oh, what would Handy think about that~ haha" well, not Flaky thou, she just sat there and listened to what the other girls were talking about, but slowly spaced out, in her own thought, she had never been on a date...Not even been asked out on one..  
"I wonder... what it's like.." she quietly thought to herself while poking her tea cup, they all  
had a tea cup each, they were drinking a special 'love mix' tea that Lammy had bought.

"I'm sure Handy wouldn't mind, he knows he's the one I want~" Petunia said and winked at the girls, Lammy couldn't help herself. "...So.. is he... good?" Petunia blushed.  
Giggles bit her lip trying not to giggle to much, but Petunias face were priceless.  
"Why wouldn't he be good?" she asked Lammy, looking all serious, but actually enjoying to talk about her and Handy.  
"Well, he got no hands~!" the curly purple haired girl said, as she fixed the big sweater like dress she wore.  
"Oh he got his ways~" Petunia answered with s slightly perverted voice that made Flakys face turn as red as her hair.

"CUDDLES!" some one suddenly shout, it were Giggles.  
"He's on top of my list and um.. then...Russel! and The Mole! I do like Mime too, and Cro-Marmot... and...um...Well Flippy is kind of good looking."  
...The others stopped laughing, "Seriously?" Lammy asked a bit nervously, "W-well... when he doesn't kill us he's good looking, you know, strong and all.." she said.  
Petunia nodded a bit. "she does have a point, he do have a great body, that's why it's so sad that he's so fucked up" Petunia said.  
Lammy thought a bit about it, "Hm.. maybe... What do you think, Flaky?" she asked teasingly to her closest friend.  
"H-huh?" The short girl looked surprised on them, she had totally missed what they said, as she had been in her own dream world. "W-what d-did you say.?"  
The other girls laughed as she blushed a bit. "Do you think Flippy is hot?" they all said at once.  
She shook her head rapidly. "W-what w-why do you think that I...I.." she blushed madly, Flippy, hot!? Why would she think, well.. he were good looking..a little.. but... no, he were way to scary.. even if she knew they couldn't die, she were really scared of him. .'

"Aw, c'mon, admit it, you do think he's hot, why else would you have made sure to throw him a birthday party?" Giggles said, frowning a bit, why couldn't she just admit it?  
"Yeah, aren't you like his best friend?" Petunia said, but to their surprise Flaky shook her head, "N-no! W-we're not friends! He..he's way to...way to.." her eyes got all teary, "scary!" she exclaimed.  
Lammy looked a bit worried, "um...I didn't know you were that frightened of him.. I mean... the two of you do hang out, am I ri-"

"No, we don't.." Flaky stated, "I...have.. been avoiding him.." she admitted shamefully.  
"Oh! That explains why he looks so heartbroken!" Giggles said and laughed a bit at it, Flaky scratched her red cheek, "W-what do you mean..?"  
"Haven't you seen.? When ever he's no talking to some one trying to act nice, he has that sad look in his eyes, I have been wondering why he looked so sad, but I mean, I'm not that close to him, so I wouldn't dare to ask" Petunia calmly said, being the voice of reason in the group, well, at least at the moment.  
"T-that's not my fault!" Flaky said trying to defend herself, Giggles smiled softly, yawning a bit. "Well.. I think he likes you.." she said and finished of her cup of tea, "Anyway, I better get going.." she said, and the others agreed on that it were late, so they got up and got their stuff and left.

Flaky kicked a little stone, no.. he didn't like her... if he really liked her... he wouldn't kill her! Like... she just remembered...at the party she threw for him... he weren't the one that killed her.. That really had slipped her mind.. and in the library.. he let her live too... when she were driving him... maybe.. he actually tried to help her.? like.. cut of her seat-belt to get her out...and she...killed him that time...well... he did seem pretty happy when she were driving him... and.. he did give her the first piece of the cake...

B-but that were probably because she were the one that threw him the party! ...why did she do that.? Because..he 'were' her friend.?  
Maybe they were right, may, she stopped and looked terrified in front of her, there he were, walking in the moonlight, with his green army clothes, his green beret and those boots...  
What the girls had asked.. if she found him hot..? That's silly.. She shook her head but couldn't help but to watch him, he usually have good posture and straight back, but now... he sort of leaned a bit forward, facing the ground..

That night she couldn't sleep, she just kept laying there facing her roof, she were feeling guilty, she had to do something about this! The picture of his sad eyes out there in the moonlight...! She had to do something!  
What would cheer him up.?

The very next day she got up early, trying to find a good reason to go talk to him, but what to say.?  
_"Hello, I'm sorry I have been avoiding you, but you freak me out and I don't wanna die.."_ no, that only sounds stupid... She sighed and went into her living room, where she tripped over the rug and slammed her head into the bookshelf and got the books to rain down at her, she screamed in fear of dying, but.. she were fine, she opened up her eyes only to see one of her cook books being opened with a picture of cupcakes on, cupcakes...that's it! she could be making some for him, pretending she made to many and therefor thought he might want some.. he did enjoy tea parties after all, so maybe he wanted something for his parties...his parties...  
Flippy... She couldn't help but to wonder.. what it were like to be so.. alone.. he didn't spend much time with the others.. he appeared rarely and because of him usually snapping then.. no one really came to visit him.. She fell something drip down her face... tears... the salty guilty kind..  
She went down town shopping before she returned home, starting to bake, but unfortunately for her...a bird ate them D:  
She who had a bird phobia didn't dare to stop it, so she ended up having to go to the store again before even being able to continue baking.

Hours went on before she finally finished them, it were now evening and she packed them down in a cute little box in a basket before going to the bathroom a quickie, in there, she watched her own face, she had frosting in her face, she blushed, she didn't want to look like a mess going to his place... She ended up not only washing her face, but to take a shower, putting her red hair into a pony tail with a cute ribbon, and a black dress and stockings, she then left her house, not locking it, she had nothing of value anyway..''  
Flaky hurried quickly to Flippys home, not enjoy walking alone in the darkness, she were going to give him the cupcakes and leave.  
The short red haired girl looked at the door with her big brown/red eyes before reaching up to knock on the big door, Flippys house sure were bigger than hers, she had heard from Lifty and Shifty talking that he had lots of valuable items, maybe that's why he's one of those few people who locks their door...of course also for him always talking about safety..'

It took a while, but just when she were going to leave the door opened, and she were faced with a much taller muscular man, with hair in the same color as the summer grass and eyes in a kind emerald.  
He looked shocked at her, very confused, not used to visitors.  
She swallowed, and bit her lip, as her face turned red she slowly let her eyes travel up his shirt less body to his face, he held a black t-shirt in his hand that he quickly put back on, he got a bit embarrassed with it being her in the doorway.  
"F-Flaky, what are you doing here.?" he asked her a bit cautiously.


	2. Ch2 - and a brave boy

**Alright, this is my second attempt to write a chapter for this, I'm still pretty nervous about other people can read my thoughts and stuff x'D**  
**This chapter is more focusing on Flippy that the previous that were more focusing on Flaky and her thoughts.**  
**I do apologize for my English, and the grammar, hehe..I do got problems with those parts.. But well.. This might be a good way to practice? :')**  
**Oh and just so you know, my first language is Swedish, so I don't write in English that much, not stories at least..'**  
**Would be very kind of you to write what you think, or maybe leave tips about how to write stuff xux' but not in a smart ass way D:**  
**Oh! Just gotta say thanks for the reviews I've received, they really made my day ^/^'**

* * *

It were a beautiful night, the stars lit up the night sky as tiny little fireflies, maybe they weren't stars, maybe they actually were those little bugs, glowing so beautifully, he couldn't know for sure. Maybe they were here to make sure he wouldn't loose his way into the darkness...But sadly..getting lost into the dark, were just what this one man had, Flippy as he were called by the others, were sitting on a bench watching the night sky, he hadn't feel this lost and lonely for many years.  
He knew about his mental state, but he sort of...didn't feel like he could do anything about it, and not that it would make any big difference.  
She were already avoiding him

..He sighed..  
It had been going on for a long while now and he didn't know why, Flaky had started to avoid him.. She even stabbed him and killed him when they had been in a car accident together.  
He had been so happy that she gave him a ride, he thought, maybe it all had been in his head? That she avoided him...Flaky is frightened of everything, not just him.  
...frightened of him...sure, he had killed her a couple of times...So had Lumpy done and every one else too... they were...He stopped in his thoughts, DAMN! They were so fricking careless! D:  
But maybe he had been wrong, he put a hand over his eye, where she had stabbed him, he had died before, so had every one there... But some how it really hurt..but not the eye more like... He moved his hand down and put it on top his chest. _"right there..."_ he whispered softly.  
He couldn't see why she had done it.. He tried to help her.  
When they had been in the accident he were so frightened she might die! So he tried to cut of her seat belt to get her out of the car...but then she had stabbed him, and he ended up being run over by a car..  
The green haired War-veteran stood up, he always tried hard to control his other half... 'Fliqpy' as they had called 'him' during the war. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he never had been in that stupid war..Maybe he could been just like every one else? Happily hanging out with friends..and maybe even have a girlfriend..? He blushed slightly at this thought, he did go on a date with Giggles once..Didn't go that well..''

The tall green haired man wandered through the town now, the one he had trusted the most were avoiding him.. But, he hadn't done anything bad to her.. Or had he? He weren't sure anymore, he knew he could do pretty horrible things, all what he learned from the war..  
He hadn't done anything bad to Flaky for a long time...Some how...even Fliqpy had let her live a couple of times, he blushed hard, he knew why...  
Maybe..She also knew why...  
He froze for a moment, was that.. why she avoided him..? Did she...know he liked her...that...'the both of them' liked her..?  
It were a heartbroken man that went to bed that night, he usually did go for a stroll in the moonlight, to clear his thought, but this time it hadn't worked.

The very next day Flippy didn't feel like going out, instead he just stayed inside his wealthy home, he were one of those who had more than he needed.. It weren't that he were selfish, no, not at all.. But..Unlike the others, he didn't get visitors, if it weren't Lifty and Shifty trying to rob him.. And that weren't really the kind of visitors he wanted..  
He did have some people he called friends, even thou he weren't sure of how they considered him..  
Flippy didn't wanna brag or anything, but he actually when he didn't flip, took good care of his friends, he never 'accidentally' killed or hurt them, so he weren't that clumsy at least.  
But what difference did that make, just look at him, a man in his best years, he weren't that ugly.. yet.. he could never get a girl, and his friends feared him, it were out of kindness they let him come along...  
Sometimes he wondered about that.. were they friendly towards him because they saw him as a friend, or were they scared of that he would flip if they rejected him? He frowned, he sure it weren't like that.  
That were a good thing about Lumpy actually, he were to stupid to pretend something like that, so he knew that were friendliness... But.. what about...all that Flaky had done for him? Was it because she had been nice to him or just tried to stay on his good side.?

He didn't even know what to think of her anymore...It mostly hurt, he rubbed his eyes, so stupid, why did she cause those emotions in him?  
He were a trained warrior, when ever they got into an accident, he could usually manage to get out of it alive, thanks to Fliqpy, the others screamed like little pigs for small wounds that he had been trained to ignore..  
He sat down in his comfy chair in front of his big plasma-TV and turned it on and zapped through the channels, couldn't find something good, but then stopped, it were an old movie running, 'The Last Unicorn' he got big sparkling eyes, he loved ponies3 He used to dream he were flying on a beautiful Pegasus~  
He shook his head, time to focus, this program would help him forget his problems for a while, he quickly went to get some cookies and chewed on them while watching the show, he were drinking some coke, but accidentally spilled some on his shirt and went to change it, when he suddenly heard some one at the door.

"what on...I never get visitors.." he said a bit confused and hurried to the door, with the new t-shirt in his hand, he were wearing military pants, but no shoes, since he were inside, he didn't want to let the visitor wait, so he quickly opened the door before he had manage to put the shirt on.  
When he opened the door and looked out, he first didn't see anyone, but then looked down at the much shorter girl that stood there, he caught her eyes after she had been looking at his body, why were she blu-Oh right! The shirt, he quickly put it on and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, he were confused the girl that had been avoiding him for so long, what were she doing here, all on her own.?  
The older man looked at the red haired girl, she looked a bit different today...a bit more...fancy looking.? Or maybe he just thought that for not seeing her for such a long time.  
_"F-Flaky, what are you doing here.?"_ Flippy asked her a bit cautiously, not sure on her motivation for being there.


	3. Ch3 - and they used to be friends

**Third part now, heh.. I do feel more nervous over writing this chapter, since the other two were sort of already in my head.**  
**This time around I try to base from the other two chapters to create something relate able..'**  
**In this chapter I'll jump between Flaky and Flippy every now and then. Just so you all know.  
I do again apolegize for my English grammar, but hope you all will hang in there..'  
You are all very welcomed to come with ideas or stuff you'd like to see as the chapters rolls on :')  
I'm not sure on if this is under the right theme/category since I don't know where it's heading and what I should count it as, hehe.'  
Thank you all for reading.. úwù  
As we say in Sweden;"Tack så mycket" :')**

* * *

It were a late night, the only sounds that could be heard were those from the wind outside and the plasma-TV inside, the tall soldier looked surprised at the young girl.  
"F-Flaky, what are you doing here.?" he asked her a bit cautiously.  
Flaky, as the cowardly girl were called, looked nervously at him and started to tremble under his gaze, wanting to just disappear, but...She couldn't, she had to face her fear..._Flippy_.  
"H-hi, I-I just..." she looked down at her feet, blushing slightly. "I...were hanging out with the girls...and...I um..." her eyes got all teary.

Flippy looked away.  
What did she want, why were she here? She didn't seem like she wanted to be there really. "How fun... Now if you excuse me.." he said, not really in the mood to talk with her about 'her friends'.  
The red haired girl looked up. "W-wait no!" she grabbed his arm but immediately let go of it and instead shoved the basket in his chest.  
Flippy blushed slightly, "W-whats this.?" he got curious but couldn't help but to feel like he didn't want to get his hopes up and get to excited, just for it to turn out to be nothing.

"Um.. I..Baked these for you.." she mumbled shyly, not daring to face him. Flippy couldn't help but to let out a small smile.  
"May I come in.." she said closing her eyes before taking a deep breath looking up at his shocked face, she could see that he were blushing, which made her even more nervous.  
The two of them just stared at each other, for what seemed like hours to Flaky even if it just were a mere couple of seconds.  
"..Please Flippy.." she got a bit teary, she wanted to show him that she still wanted to be his friend, by actually dare to hang out with him alone, she'd probably be jumpy, but...If she could hang out alone with Cuddles...then she could do the same with Flippy she thought, even if she got more nervous when it came to Flippy than Cuddles, and not only out of fear, but what the other girls had said about him..  
_"Well.. I think he likes you.."_ Giggles had said, were it really true?  
He most have gotten really sad then when she started to avoid him, she looked down, still no answer, she slowly withdrew the basket with teary eyes.

Flippy looked down at her, puzzled, for so long she had avoided him, why did she wanna 'hang out' with him now then? The only one daring to really be alone with him were Lumpy, no one else had ever before dared to- he quickly grabbed her hands when she withdrew.  
He could see his own reflection in those big beautiful eyes of hers.  
"...Yes..please do stay a while..." he said letting go of her hands and stepping aside to let her in.

* * *

It had been a while since she came over, they hadn't said a single word to each other, just watching the movie, he were sitting in his chair and she on the floor, he had asked her if she wanted to sit in the chair but she had refused, not wanting him to have to sit on the floor just because she had come by.  
_"I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid.."_ the young girl thought to herself, resting her head on her knees.  
She didn't know what to do, it were just this weird awkwardness, a heavy silence, aside from the sound of the movie.  
Flaky held the basket tightly, she hadn't even dared to open the box inside the basket, she who had baked it for him.  
Flippy watched her carefully, she hadn't made any movement since she got in, were she that terrified..? Of him? Why did she come here? Did she even know how he felt about her?

"Sorry if it's a boring movie...we can watch something else if you want to.." a voice next to Flaky suddenly said, she jumped and gave out a shriek as she tried to hide behind the basket.  
"...Oh! S-sorry Flippy I.. You startled me I w-" he looked a bit hurt, "Why did you even come here.." he asked her quietly.  
"Huh? W-what d-do you mean, w-we're friends... r-right..?" she stuttered nervously, feeling how the panic were quickly invading her mind like some sort of poison, she forced a little smile.  
"Friends...you say..?" he asked her, facing the tv.  
"Y-yeah of cou-" she weren't able to say more than that before he grabbed her dress, pulling her dangerously close glaring at her as she screamed and dropped the basket, trying to cover her face.  
"**FRIENDS!? YEAH WE USED TO BE FRIENDS! BUT FRIENDS DON'T AVOID EACH OTHER!**" he shouted at her as his eyes flashed yellow. He pushed her away and got up as she fell down on her back.  
He stood up, with a hand over his face, **"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!? I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE ME ANYWAY, NO ONE HERE REALLY DOES! YOU SPENT SO MUCH TIME TRYING TO AVOID ME, SO WHY NOT CONTINUE LIKE THAT!?"** he shouted and cursed himself for being so weak, hating himself...for the tears that were dripping down his face.

* * *

Flaky looked at him with terrified eyes, she hated when people screamed at her, she closed her eyes as her tears were pouring down, anytime now, anytime she'd feel the coldness and pain from the edge of his knife.  
She waited but it never came, instead, she felt the hard wooden floor hit against her back, she opened up her eyes in surprise and looked at him, what were he do-  
"N-no! That's not true! We are friends!" she cried out, scared of not knowing what to do or what to say, she just wanted to run away and never come back, hiding in her home, she really didn't wanna die today!  
But, "Oh just _shut up_..." he growled, looking away from her, he hadn't plan to lose it like that...  
"You know what the fucked up part is..? I should have fucking know that you would do this...I'm to sick for you...**AREN'T I!?**" he glared at her, before looking away wiping his face with his arm.

"F-flippy.. I.." she said in a faint voice, but he didn't seem to hear her, she had never seen him..._cry_  
Was it because of her.? Because of that she had abandoned him? It weren't until yesterday that she had realized that he might get hurt over her avoiding him... What the others had said.. She looked down at her knees, what did she expect.?  
_"Here I made you cupcakes, now you'll forgive me, right?3"_ that had been stupid...selfish.. just to satisfy her own guilt.. Had she really believed it would work like that, just because he were sick didn't mean he didn't have feelings...She should have known... she were..or well.. had been _his_ closest friend.

The tiny girl looked up at him, he were still not looking at her, she could see his chest moving rapidly, trying to calm himself, the girl had stopped crying.. She had no reason to cry, no wonder he were mad at her... if it would have been her.. and she had so few friends... and the closest one turned his back against her...

"I'm not the _only one_ who have killed you guys... every one has... _the only difference is_ that when it comes to you guys.. you don't talk about it... _acting_ like it _didn't_ really _happen_.. **JOKE ABOUT IT**...but _if_ it were _me_... you talk about it for _weeks_...I'm _not stupid_... and I'm _not deaf_ or _emotionless_.. I've heard all of you..." he said in a broken voice, but he at least seemed to be calmer, for now..  
Flaky looked at him, listening to what he were saying, she were..she didn't know what she was..but..  
She knew she felt guilty, how could she...'as his friend' have never noticed...not even cared about this.. It hat just always been like that, for as long as she could remember.. they died and got back, no one really cared that much about it anymore, but he were right.. they did talk about him, things he had done, and called him things..and freak weren't even one of the worst of them..

"I'm so sorry... I-"

"Get out...you don't even have to be here, to be honest I don't even know what the hell you're up to... trying to fix your own conscience.." he sighed and shook his head, and started to walk the other way..  
She trembled as she slowly got up on her feet, she looked down at her basket, and then at his back, she bit her lip, the only thing echoing in her mind were..

_"What am I going to do?"_

* * *

**Hope you liked it, haha, not what I had planed at first x'D But I hope it all will be just fine, not even I'm sure on where to go from here, any idea? :')  
If so... Leave a comment about the chapter, and I'll see you in the next one. ;')_  
_**


End file.
